Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mitch * * Rafe * Hackman * Other Characters: * Robert * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = In Memoriam | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = Words of praise about the late Bill Everett | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Voodoo Unto Others | Writer3_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler3_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker3_1 = Win Mortimer | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = On a rubber plantation in Haiti, Raoul Jordan, the plantation owner's son goes after a baseball that was knocked into the nearby jungle. Looking for his ball he is shocked to have stumbled upon a Voodoo cerimony. When the practitioners try to silence the boy, he manages to get away fleeing out into the street where he is struck by a drunk driver, who flees the scene. In the hospital it's diagnosed that the boy is paralyzed and will be unable to use his arms and legs. His father ends up hiring a Voodoo practitioner who ultimately casts a spell to heal the boy, however it strikes the hit-and-run driver with the boys affliction, a poetic turn of event to this tragedy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Raoul * Ben * Longfellow Races and Species: * Locations: * | ReprintOf4 = Menace Vol 1 5 | ReprintOfStory4 = 4 | StoryTitle4 = Acid Test | StoryTitle5 = Introducing: Brother Voodoo | Writer5_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler5_1 = John Romita | Penciler5_2 = Gene Colan | Penciler5_1 = John Romita | Penciler5_2 = Gene Colan | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = A preview and introduction to Brother Voodoo, who at the time was appearing in the pages of Strange Tales. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) | StoryTitle6 = Twin Burial | Writer6_1 = Chuck Robinson | Penciler6_1 = Ralph Reese | Inker6_1 = Ralph Reese | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis6 = When Della's twin sister Senta choked to death on a bone from a meal meant for her, she is mortified in spite of the comforts of her man Geoffrey. After her guests leave she finds trouble sleeping and takes some sleeping pills. When the morticians come to take her sisters body away, they mistake Della for Senta and put her in the coffin and bury her in the cemetary. She wakes to find that she has been burried alive and begins to panic, however she realizes that one of the morticians lost a screw driver, giving her a faint hope that she can get herself out of the coffin. Meanwhile, Geoffrey returns to Della's home and is horrified to find that Della was taken away and that her dead sister was left behind. Rushing to the cemetary he arrives just to see some grave robbers who had uncovered Della's grave and are horrified to find the still living Della springing out of the coffin begging for help, causing them to flee the scene. After everything is straightened out, Della returns home and tries to sleep again, however when she awakens she is horrified to find that she has been burried in the coffin once more! Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Geoffrey Other Characters: * Dave * Jean * Mr. Morgan * Races and Species: * | ReprintOf7 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 29 | StoryTitle7 = From Out of the Grave | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Gene Colan | Inker7_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = In old England, a grave robber named Grimm makes his living digging up corpses and selling them to scientists to vivisect illegally. When the scientists are finished, they have Grimm dispose of the bodies. Instead of putting them back in their graves, Grimm simply tosses them in the river. On the night Grimm planned to retire, the scientists find a body on their vivisection table, and cut it open only to find that they have cut open a living man, and killed him. As it turns out, the offended dead had risen from their watery graves to get revenge against Grimm, and set him up to be killed by his employers. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle8 = Voodoo: What's It All About, Alfred? | Writer8_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Typeset | Editor8_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis8 = An article about the origins and lore of Voodoo, taking a particular focus on zombies. | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle9 = Night of the Spider! | Writer9_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler9_1 = Pablo Marcos | Inker9_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor9_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis9 = Continued from page 1..... Anton Cartier, agreeing to free Simon Garth from the Voodoo curse he is trapped in, takes Garth to a cave where he tells the tormented man to stay while he tries to find a way to free him. Meanwhile, Hackman breaks into the places where Donna Garth is staying and kidnaps her for his master Professor Rickard's experiments. There she is injected with his serum, changing her into a giant spider creature. Instead of expiring like his previous attempts, this creature attacks and kills both Hackman and Professor Rickard and then goes out seeking fresh victims. It's presence is felt by the Zombie who goes out and is attacked by the creature. The two fight, however the Zombie is able to over power it and beat it into submission. With the creature knocked out, the Zombie loses the urge to fight and returns to his cave. Donna then suddenly reverts back to her human form with only a vague memory of what hapepned. Rushing back to Anton's home, she tells him of the dream she had and is glad the "nightmare" is over, completely unaware that she had faced her father in battle. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hackman * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * | Notes = * "Acid Test" was originally printed in ''Menace'' #5 under the title "Nightmare!". * "From Out of the Grave" was originally printed in ''Adventures into Terror'' #29. | Trivia = * The Zombie also makes a cameo appearance in the fifth story in ''Dracula Lives'' #2, which takes place concurrently with events from the first story in this issue. | Recommended = * Tales of the Zombie * Zombie | Links = * Zombie article at Wikipedia * Zombie profile at the Marvel Universe * Zombie profile at the Marvel Appendix * Zombie profile at the Marvel Directory * Zombie profile at Comic Monsters * Zombie article at Photon Torpedoes * Zombie (Religious Affiliation) }}